The present invention relates generally to computer implemented analytics for music selection, and more particularly to song selection using a heart rate change and a facial expression of a listener monitored with a camera such as a webcam.
The introduction of more portable and accessible music has led many people to incorporating music into their work environments. Music can block out noisy distractions of an office and can also keep a listener motivated, focused, and released from stress. The key to optimum productivity is finding music that can best keeps the listener motivated, focused, and relieved from stress. However, to find appropriate music for optimizing productivity is time consuming; the spent time for finding the appropriate music may negate the benefits the music can provide.